1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to access assemblies and, more particularly, to inflatable, multi-lumen access assemblies for use in single incision surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
In an effort to reduce trauma and recovery time, many surgical procedures are performed through small openings in the skin, such as an incision or a natural body orifice. These procedures, referred to as endoscopic surgical procedures, include laparoscopic procedures, which are generally performed within a patient's abdomen, and thoracic procedures, which are generally performed with a patient's chest cavity. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass any and all such procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, the clinician creates an opening through the patient's body wall using an obturator or trocar and thereafter positions an access port within the opening. The access port typically includes an access sleeve that is configured and dimensioned to receive one or more surgical instruments to facilitate positioning within an internal work site adjacent the tissue that is the subject of the procedure. In some minimally invasive procedures, prior to the introduction of surgical instrumentation into the patient's body, insufflation gasses are used to enlarge the area surround the target surgical site to create a larger and more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable during such procedures so as to prevent the escape of the insufflation gasses and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site.